A Long Lost Brother
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: The pack finds out some of Aiden's past, and Finn is still stupid and funny as ever!4th sequel.You must 1st read Blood,Chocolate,and Secrets,then The Next Generation,and then Moon and the Stars. Enjoy!And please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Its here! The next story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Victoria couldn't help the tears pouring out of her eyes. She finally stopped shaking Eric, and buried her face in her hands. Vivian rubbed her daughter's back to comfort her. Suddenly they heard a groan of pain. Victoria looked up and saw Eric moving. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked at Victoria and Christina who were crying.

"Geez, a guy goes unconscious for a minute and people go psycho." Eric said trying to lighten the mood. Victoria scooped him in a big hug, still crying. Now, she was crying out of joy that he was alive and not dead. He returned her hug, and broke apart. He looked at her and smiled. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, and held her face in his hands. "I came as soon as I got your message."

"Yes." Victoria managed to croak.

"What?"

Victoria looked into Eric's eyes and smiled.

"Yes."

Eric looked down and saw the ring on her ring finger, and his face lit up.

"Yes?" he shouted with joy.

"Yes, yes, yes! Do I need to say it again?" Victoria laughed. Eric gave her a huge kiss. It was full of joy, happiness, love, and passion. It made Victoria's insides turn to mush. When they broke apart, Christina gave Eric a tight hug.

"My baby boy! Alive…and engaged." She said squeezing out all her joy.

"Mom…I can't breathe."

"Sorry." She said as she let go. Gabriel showed up out of breath.

"Did you catch him?" Vivian asked standing up now. Gabriel shook his head slowly. Gabriel looked to Eric.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I was just unconscious for a minute." Eric replied containing his new found excitement. Victoria held his hand and gave him a smile of relief. Eric stood up, helping Victoria up. Christina joined them. Gabriel turned to Victoria and grabbed her into a hug.

"Thank god you're ok." Gabriel said close to tears. He broke apart, and looked at her sternly. "How could you do something like this? We told you not to go by the river."

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Its ok."

He grabbed her into another hug.

"We have to go warn the rest of the pack." Gabriel said. Vivian nodded, and Gabriel took off. Victoria turned back to Eric and smiled. Eric returned the smile. She took his hand, and they held hands all the way home. They all sat around on the couch. Victoria laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, the door opened and Willem, Ulf, and Gregory walked in. Damien, Jake, Ralph and Robert all came down the stairs.

"We heard what happened!" Willem said.

"You guys ok?" Ulf asked.

The three ladies nodded, and Eric.

"Um, actually I have an announcement to make." Vivian said. She looked at Victoria and smiled. Victoria gave her a slight nod. "Its good news, great news…Eric and Victoria are…engaged."

Everyone turned to the couple and smiled.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted.

"But don't tell Gabriel or Peter, they would freak!" Victoria said.

"I don't want to think about what Peter, or worse, your dad would do to me." Eric said with a scared expression.

"And make sure you don't tell Finn. He can _not _keep a secret!" Christina added.

"So is everyone clear, not to mention that me and Eric are engaged around-"

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?"

Everyone turned to the door to see Finn. Victoria smacked her forehead.

"Shit." She said under her breath. "We're screwed."

"You screwed too?" he asked with a smirk.

"No!" Victoria shouted.

"So you didn't screw."

"Yes."

"But you're engaged?"

"Yeah." Eric replied.

"Alright son! I knew you could land a Gandillon!" Finn shouted giving Eric a high five.

"But you can't let Peter or Gabriel know anything." Vivian said.

"Your secret is safe with me." Finn said in a seductive tone.

"Get your running shoes on, Eric." Victoria said. He chuckled and gave her a light kiss. Peter and Gabriel walked in the door. Out of instinct, Eric screamed. The two of them looked at him with confusion.

"Sorry." He said.

"Well, the best advice I can give anyone is to be careful. And that any idea Finn has is a stupid one." Gabriel said.

"Hey. I resent that!" Finn said.

"Its ok baby. We know you do." Christina said rubbing his shoulder.

Luckily, the rest of the night Finn didn't say a word about the engagement. Finn, Christina, Eric, and the Four decided to sleep over for the night. They didn't want to go home alone, and thought it was best to stay together for the night. Although it was a rule Eric had to stay downstairs, and away from Victoria's bedroom. Around two in the morning, Eric snuck upstairs.

Victoria heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she whispered.

"Who else?" Eric whispered back. Victoria got up, and opened the door. Eric gave her a hug and a kiss as she closed the bedroom door behind him. He kissed her until they reached the bed.

"What was that for?" Victoria asked grinning.

"Just a little treat for my _fiancé_." He said happily. They both lied on the bed and cuddled. They talked about plans for the wedding. They both decided to wait a couple years, when they're out of high school. After talking for a few minutes, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

"OH MY GOD!"

Victoria and Eric opened their eyes and saw Peter standing in the room. Eric knew he was in for it.

"Shit!" he said. He quickly ran off the bed and was chased out of the room. Victoria rolled her eyes and closed her curtains. The sun was glaring through the window. It was morning.

Victoria quickly got up and got to her closet. She put on a black and red plaid skirt, with a matching red top, and black sneakers. She brushed her hair and raced downstairs.

"You look hot." Eric said as he stopped running. Victoria smiled. Eric looked over his shoulder and saw Peter. "Oh shit!" Eric took off running again.

"Well I got to go to work." Finn said by the door.

"Later, and good riddance." Gabriel said. Christina gave him a peck, and he walked out the door.

"When Peter stops chasing Eric, I'll be off to school." Victoria said.

"Peter, let the boy go."

"Thanks Mr. G." Eric said.

"But you can finish him off afterwards."

"My pleasure." Peter said.

"Have a nice day, kids." Gabriel said.

"Do we have to tell your dad we're getting married?" Eric whispered as they walked out the front door. Victoria giggled, and was glad everything and everyone was ok.

**Author's Note: SEE SEE! HE WASN'T DEAD! I wouldn't be that cruel. Or would I? Dun, dun, dun! Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter. It'll get funnier, trust me. Later people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the LONG wait. I was going through a lot this past week and a half. Anyway, here you go!**

Chapter 2

Victoria and Eric walked down the hallway holding hands. Victoria felt like an idiot. She was so caught up in everything with Aiden and her engagement; she didn't realize Halloween was in a week. Halloween was her favorite holiday. Every year, the whole gang would go pick out their costumes. Vivian and Gabriel would have their matching costumes, Christina and Finn, herself and Eric, the Four, and the Five. It was a tradition.

"So, babe, I hear there's this play coming up. And I was thinking…maybe it would be fun to try out. You know a little fun thing to do." Eric said trying to sound non-chalant.

"What play?" Victoria teased with a smirk.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Hmmm… but what if I get the part and you don't? I'd be stuck kissing some goober. Or worse…you get it and I don't. Then you'll be kissing some tramp who thinks she's hot stuff."

"Come on, baby. We'll both get the parts for sure." He said giving her a peck. Victoria sighed.

"Fine…I suppose we could."

"Yes!"

Victoria smiled and walked to class.

Later that day after school, Eric and Victoria met in the auditorium for the play auditions. Victoria sat nervously, while Eric held her hand to help her calm down.

"You'll do fine, hun." Eric reassured her. She nodded and smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Next up is Victoria Gandillon and Eric…something." The drama teacher announced.

The two of them took the stage with a script.

"You may begin." Ms. Crinkle said with a smile of hope. Victoria took a deep breath.

"Romeo…Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo…"

Meanwhile…

"So…is she the one?" Willem asked Finn.

"I'm positive. She's beautiful, smart, and graceful. I mean just look at her." Finn replied perplexed.

"Lucky ass." Ulf said pissed and jealous.

"Oh…you guys will find one just like her in five minutes."

"Please…it took you years to find one like her."

"True…just look at how she hops around. Bet she tastes good too." Finn said.

"Will you just kill it already." Gregory persisted. "I'm in the mood for some raw meat."

The Four were all huddled in the woods behind a bush. They scoped out all the bunnies trying to find one to eat.

"You know…" Finn said pondering. "I wonder what it would be like to be a bunny." He continued smiling.

"A bunny?"

"Yeah…it would be cool. Hopping around, eatin' carrots, big floppy ears. Sounds like the good life."

"Until we come along." Ulf chuckled. Finn glared at Ulf.

"I'm taking Shirley home with me. I won't let you hurt her."

"Oh no! You named her?" Willem whined. Finn picked up Shirley.

"Yes. Come on Shirley. Lets go home."

Finn walked through the door, while holding Shirley in his hands. Vivian, Gabriel, and Christina all gave him a look when he walked in.

"What in god's name are you holding?" Christina asked.

"A bunny." Finn said rubbing his cheek against her soft, white fur.

"What'd you name her?" Vivian asked.

"Shirley."

"Finn!" Christina said smacking her forehead. "We're not keeping her."

"Come on! Please!"

"No. You'll play with her, but you'll leave me to clean up the poop and to feed the thing."

Finn gasped, obviously offended.

"I'll take care of her."

"Just like the puppy?" Christina said.

"That was different!" Finn said upset. "She was a real bitch. She acted like she owned the place."

Christina rolled her eyes.

"You get a week. If I see you're responsible…I'll let you keep her. But if I end up doing everything…say bye bye Shirley."

"I love you! You're truly the greatest wife in the world." He said giving her a smooch. "And Gabriel said all women were bossy and controlling."

Finn ran out of the room excited. Vivian turned to Gabriel with a stern expression.

"Bossy and controlling huh?"

"Not you baby." Gabriel said desperately. Before Vivian could put out another word, Finn ran back in.

"And I know what I want to be for Halloween." He shouted.

"What?" Christina asked.

"A…bunny!"

They all stood there in silence. Until Vivian finally said something.

"A bunny?"

"Yeah…I've always wondered what it would be like to be a bunny. And now is my chance."

"But I wanted to be a princess and you were going to be my prince." Christina whined.

"You could be a bunny princess." Finn suggested. And I don't think he was kidding.

"Well if you're a bunny, I have to be a wolf." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"But baby…I thought we were going to be Romeo and Juliet."

"That's so played out." Gabriel said.

"Great! When everyone gets back its off to the store we go!" Fiinn said skipping out of the room. Vivian and Christina stood there with their arms crossed, and pissed. It seemed like Gabriel and Finn were always together doing something. Its like they were married and not them. Vivian and Christina were going to have to do something about this.

**Author's Note: So did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You ready?" Vivian asked. Christina nodded. Finn and Gabriel were watching a movie downstairs, and the two of them were going to get a taste of their own medicine. Vivian and Christina exchanged looks and walked downstairs. The two guys didn't even notice they came down.

"Gabriel…"Christina said. "You're looking mighty fine over there."

Christina looked at Vivian who was giving her a look.

"Oh shit!"

Vivian chased her around the room. Gabriel and Finn exchanged looks. Gabriel was the first to say something.

"You guys are doing it wrong."

The two women stopped.

"Yeah…babe its like this." Finn said. "Gabriel give me a stare."

"No problem."

"OH SHIT!" Finn shouted. He started to run and then paused. "Nope…that wasn't quite right. Next time, pay close attention."

Vivian and Christina rolled their eyes and walked upstairs. This obviously wasn't the right approach.

"You know…Gabriel. Vivian is hot when she's mad." Finn said checking her out as she walked up the stairs. Gabriel glared at him. "Oh shit!"

"Honey! I'm doing it!" Christina heard Finn shout from downstairs.

"What are we going to do? That didn't work." Christina whined. Vivian paced the room. Finally, she turned to Christina with a smirk.

"I think I have an idea."

Vivian and Christina walked into Victoria's room to find her making out with Eric…on her bed. Eric was so shocked he fell off the bed.

"Mom…Christina hi." Victoria said frantically. "We were just-"

"Making out?" Vivian said with her hands crossed over chest.

"No." she said offended, even though it was true. "Practicing the kiss scene for our play. In case we get the part."

"I didn't know Juliet and Romeo made out in that scene. On a bed." Vivian smiled while her daughter struggled to find another lie. "We won't tell your father…if you help us."

"Sure…anything."

Vivian and Christina walked downstairs after Victoria was done giving them a makeover. Vivian had on ruby red lipstick, red eye shadow, and black eye liner and mascara. She wore a low cut, red dress with black high heels. Christina had on a silver lipstick, with white sparkly eye shadow, and black eye liner and mascara. She had on a light blue, sparkly dress with silver boots. Both of their hair was down, curled at the bottom.

"Hey babe…we're going out to Tooley's tonight." Vivian said.

"Ok."

He turned his head to Vivian and he nearly fainted. "Whoa."

"What are you staring at?" Finn asked. He looked their way, and his jaw dropped to the floor. Vivian and Christina smirked at their husbands' shocked faces. _That got their attention all right, _Vivian thought.

"You guys look…look…look-"

"Hot!" Finn finished for Gabriel. The two of them giggled.

"Thanks, Finn."

"Um…why don't we come along?" Gabriel said.

"No…no. You guys stay here and watch your movie. Its girls night out." Vivian said.

The two women walked out the front door smiling. Gabriel glared at the floor then looked up when an idea struck his head. He ran upstairs and ran into Victoria's room. When he walked in, he saw Victoria and Eric making out on her bed. Once again, Eric fell off the bed.

"Dad!" Victoria said shocked. Gabriel looked at Eric and gritted his teeth.

"We'll talk about this later…is mom really going to Tooley's?"

"Yeah. I did her hair and make-up and helped her pick out her outfit."

"Number one: good job. Number two: I'm going to have a little chat with you later. Number three: Eric is dead meat. And number four: I'll be back later." Gabriel said as he rushed out the door. Once Gabriel left, Eric climbed on top of Victoria again.

"So where were we?" Eric asked with a seductive tone. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. The next thing they knew, the door flew open again. This time it was Peter.

"What in the world is going on here?" Peter shouted.

"Oh shit." Eric whined. He ran out of the room while Peter chased him down the stairs. Victoria sighed.

Meanwhile…

When Vivian and Christina entered Tooley's bar, all eyes turned to them. They hadn't felt this young and beautiful since their 20's. Vivian gave out a smile and Christina let one out too.

"Well, we're turning heads tonight." Vivian whispered to Christina as they moved to the bar. Vivian looked through the crowd while she was waiting for her drink. "You especially." She added.

"What?"

Vivian nodded her head in the other direction. Making his way was a man about Finn's age, give or take. He had luscious brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes. He had the cutest smile, and overall, he was a hunk.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing all alone at a bar?" he asked with charm clearly in his voice. Christina blushed.

"Oh, she's with me." Vivian cut in. He gave her a smile then turned back to Christina.

"I'm Rick." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm married." She said memorized. "I mean Christina. I am married but my name's Christina." She continued nervously. He only smiled.

"Um…"

"Vivian."

"Vivian, would you mind if I took your friend for the night."

"No problem."

Christina gave her a look as she walked with Rick to the dance floor. All of a sudden, a pair of lips came down on Vivian's. After she sat back up and took a breath she said, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

Gabriel smiled.

"You haven't been this romantically drawn to me since before we had all of our kids."

"Well…" he said kissing her neck. "I think its time for a trip to the past."

"Hmmm…I'm game." She said with a smirk. "I just have to go find Christina."

"Ok, I'll wait in the car."

Meanwhile…

Christina and Rick were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. She had her arms around his neck, while he had his hands on her waist.

"So tell me about yourself." Rick said.

"Well I'm married and have a son named Eric. He's engaged."

"Congrats."

"Thanks. You?"

He smiled. "Well, I have a brother but I haven't seen him since high school. Well, not true. I saw him recently, but he only wanted me to help him with something that was…lets just say morally wrong."

"I see."

"We all have our not so great moments."

"I can think of a few myself." Christina said with a bitter laugh. They looked into each other's eyes and were lost in them. Christina knew it was wrong to have even the slightest attraction to another guy, but she couldn't help it. Finn was always unafraid of coming out about how he feels about Vivian, but still. Two wrongs don't make a right.

"Christina!"

Christina looked around and spotted Vivian, breaking out of her trance.

"I'm heading home with Gabriel."

"Ok. Wait for me." She turned to Rick. "It was nice meeting you. Um…here's my number. Bye."

"Bye."

Christina was dropped off home on the way to Vivian's house. Vivian and Gabriel quickly ran upstairs into their room. Gabriel threw Vivian on the bed. She giggled when she landed. Gabriel slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Even though he was older, he still had a great body. He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her. He unzipped her dress and started to pull it off when Damien walked in. He stood there possessed.

"OH MY GOD!"

Damien ran out of the room disgusted. Victoria looked up from the couch. She smirked.

"What's wrong?" she giggled.

"I just saw mom and dad…"

"And?"

"They were about to…about to…to do the dirty."

"Have sex!"

"Yes."

Gabriel came running down without his shirt, and Vivian coming down while zipping up her dress.

"I think I'm going to puke." Damien said.

"Ew…aren't you guys a little _old _to do that stuff. You could pull a muscle or something." Victoria said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aren't you a little _young_? You might get pregnant." Gabriel shot back.

"For the thousandth time, me and Eric were not having sex! We were just making out…geez!"

Victoria stormed her way upstairs.

"Look, Damien…what happened upstairs-"

"Mom, don't. I'd rather not talk about it." Damien said not looking at his parents. "I think I'm going to go take a walk."

Damien left without another word. Vivian and Gabriel exchanged looks.

"Want to continue where we left off?" Gabriel asked.

"Race you upstairs…oh and babe."

"Yeah?"

"Next time…lock the door."

"Will do."

The two of them ran upstairs and into their bedroom.

**Author's Note: So did you like this chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victoria walked downstairs in her black boots, black mini-skirt, and long sleeve pink shirt. She smiled when she saw her brother Damien eating breakfast on the counter in the kitchen.

"Good morning, bro." she said in a taunting tone. "So how was your walk last night?"

Instead of answering, he just shot her a look of hatred for bringing up the subject again. Vivian and Gabriel came downstairs and Victoria grinned even more.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Damien said about to gag. He ran out of the house as fast as he could. Victoria finished off his toast.

"Morning, hun." Vivian said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom…dad." She replied giving her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. "So, how was your night last night after Damien left?"

"Fine." Her mom said before she took a sip of her coffee. "And babe, don't tease your brother about this please. It was traumatic for the three of us."

"Fine." Victoria sighed. "So is today the day we go pick out our costumes?"

"Yep, we'll go after you kids get out of school." Vivian replied with a smile.

"Cool."

"So, what are you and Eric going to be?"

Victoria took a bite of her toast and said, "I don't know. We haven't decided yet."

All of a sudden Finn came running into their house. Well not running, more like hopping. Finn was dressed in a bunny costume from head to toe. His costume was white, had big floppy ears, and a pink bow around his neck. Gabriel looked at him quizzically, Vivian smacked her forehead, and Victoria giggled. And in his hands was his new pet bunny, Shirley.

"Finn, what in the world are you wearing? Or holding for that matter?" Victoria asked.

"Well this is Shirley, and I'm wearing my Halloween costume." Finn said twirling once to show off his whole costume.

"And what is Christina? A princess bunny?" Victoria retorted.

"I asked her, but she said no."

"Can't imagine why. You do know Halloween is in a few days, right?" Vivian said drinking more of her coffee. It was too early for this.

"Yeah, but I wanted to get the feel of being a bunny. Really get the experience." Finn replied smiling from ear to ear.

"Why not just ask Shirley?" Gabriel asked sarcastically.

"She's not much of a talker."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat…but I should probably go find Damien and have a talk with him." With that, Gabriel left.

As Gabriel left, Peter came down the stairs. Eric and his mom walked in next. When the two of them saw Finn, Christina smacked her forehead, and Eric just laughed. He gave Victoria a peck on the lips and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"That reminds me…you're dead meat." Peter growled at Eric.

"OH SHIT!"

Eric took off running.

"I'll help son!" Finn shouted. He gave Shirley to Christina and started to hop after Eric and Peter. "Guys wait up!"

"Come on! Leave him alone. Its not like we were having sex!" Victoria shouted. Peter stopped chasing Eric and looked at his sister. Eric stopped running and was bent over trying to catch his breath. "You can't keep doing this. He's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, and soon to be husband." Finn added. Victoria smacked her forehead.

"What?" Peter shouted.

"Oh yeah. Didn't you know? These two love birds have been engaged for almost a week now." Finn continued with a smile. Victoria shot him a look. "And you weren't supposed to know…I'm going to go now."

Finn grabbed Shirley and hopped out the door.

"Does dad know about this?" Peter asked.

"No, and lets keep it that way." Vivian said.

"Who else knows about this?"

Eric and Victoria cringed. "Everyone." The two of them said in unison.

"My sister gets engaged and I don't hear a word about it." Peter said obviously upset.

"And that's why, Peter! You would have reacted like this." Victoria said taking a step toward him.

"If I would have known from the beginning, I would have dealt with you being engaged to…" he took a gulp and cringed. "Him. But you didn't even tell me."

"Are you serious? You really wouldn't have chased him across the room like a maniac?" Victoria asked with her hands on her hips. Peter smirked.

"You're right. I would have…LIKE I AM RIGHT NOW!"

Without another word, Peter continued to chase Eric around the living room. Vivian rolled her eyes, and put down her cup of coffee.

"That is enough Peter." Vivian said sternly to her son. Peter stopped while Eric collapsed to the floor. "Victoria and Eric are engaged and you are just going to have to accept that. I approve and your father…well I approve and that's what counts at the moment. Now please keep this a secret for now."

"Yes ma'am." Peter said with puppy dog eyes.

"Now go help Eric off the floor." Vivian said as she walked out of the room with Christina.

"I'm watching you." Peter whispered as he helped Eric off the floor. Peter walked out the door while Victoria made her way to Eric. She kissed him on the cheek and apologized for her brother. Victoria took his hand and walked out the front door.

Later that day, when everyone was out of school, they all went to the costume shop downtown. Even though Finn already had his costume, he came along. They all broke off into groups. Eric and Victoria, Gabriel and Finn, Christina and Vivian, the Four and the Five.

"So, babe…what are we going to be?" Victoria asked excitedly. Eric paused in thought.

"How about a two headed football player?"

"No."

"Two headed business man?"

"No."

"Two headed-"

"Nothing two headed!" Victoria said almost shouting.

"Poop and toilet paper? Bra and panties?"

Victoria gave him a look. "Um…I don't think so."

The two of them stood there for a moment thinking. After two minutes, they both turned to each other and said, "I have the perfect idea!"

Meanwhile…

"So sweetie…what are you going to be? A princess?" Finn asked while Gabriel went to the bathroom.

"Maybe…what about this? Cat woman." Christina said holding the costume. Finn gave the costume a once over.

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh, and a bunny is much better?" Christina said putting the costume back. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it. But she answered it. "Hello?"

"Its Rick…from the bar last night."

"Oh…uh hold on a second." Christina put her hand over the part she talks into. "I have to take this outside." Once Christina was outside she said, "So…what's up?"

"Nothing much…I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out and get coffee sometime."

"Like a date?"

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry, Rick. I'm married."

"I forgot…I'm sorry."

"Its ok. We can be friends."

"I'd like that."

"Cool, well I have to go. Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

Christina walked back inside to find the place a ruckus. Gabriel was chasing Finn around the shop and the Four and the Five were arguing. Christina rolled her eyes and made her way over to Vivian.

"Let me guess, Finn gave you a compliment and Gabriel chased him."

"Actually no. Finn walked in on Gabriel in the bathroom, he made a comment, and now this."

"Oh. What are they yelling about?"

"The usual around this time of year. Costumes." Vivian said sorting through the rack of costumes.

"WE THOUGHT OF IT FIRST!"

"NO! WE'RE OLDER WE WIN!"

"NO! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER DOESN'T MEAN YOU WIN!"

"Look, I have a way to settle this." Willem said. Everyone became quiet and stood there ears open. "We have a duel. Whoever wins gets the costume idea, and the losers have to wear what the winners pick out for them."

They stood there in thought and finally Damien said, "You're on."

"Tonight at eight sharp, by the river." Ulf said.

"We'll be there."

So, after about an hour the gang left. Some with costumes, others without. Halloween was coming up soon, and it was going to be a little busier than handing out candy to trick-or-treaters.

**Author's Note: So, did you guys like this chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Victoria sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling while listening to her cd. There was a knock on her door and she took off her headphones.

"Come in." she said. She was expecting her mom, but was surprised it wasn't. "Finn?"

"Hey there cutie." He said with a charming smile.

"Sorry Finn, I have a fiancé. Which you blabbed earlier." Victoria said sarcastically. He sighed and sat beside her on the bed.

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

"Awe…I accept." Victoria said sitting up.

"Accept what?"

Victoria scrunched her face in confusion. "Aren't you apologizing to me?"

"No. I was wondering…for the wedding could I wear this bunny suite?" Finn asked with a smile.

"No."

"Is this about how I blabbed?"

"No, but I'd rather you not be in a bunny suite at my wedding." Victoria said laying back down.

"Ok, daughter in law."

Victoria smiled as he walked out the door. She looked at her watch. "Crap!" She raced downstairs and out of the house. She ran until she got to the river. Luckily, it hadn't started yet. _Figures! Nothing ever starts on time, _she thought. When she got there Eric and everyone was already there.

"Hey." She said out of breath from running.

"Hey, I was about to call the National Guard." Eric said wrapping an arm around her. She laughed.

"Sorry, lost track of time."

"Alright…this is how it works." Willem started to announce. "Whoever can stay in the ice cold water the longest wins."

"This is so retarded." Damien complains.

"Oh, do I hear a forfeit already?"

"No."

"Good. Men strip down to your boxers and get in when I say go."

"I have an easier alternative." Peter said.

"What did you have in mind?" Ulf asked speaking up for the group. Peter smiled.

It was the last match. It was between Peter and Willem. The two of them stared each other down. Willem chuckled.

"You're going down little one."

"In your dreams old man."

"Ready…set…go!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" the two shouted in unison.

"Hmmm…I win you little twit."

"Puh-lease!"

"Huh. Last time I checked rock beat scissors, little man." Willem said messing up Peter's hair. "Now be a good little boy, and go cry to mommy."

"Yeah…we'll be discussing your outfit choice." Gregory added. The Five stomped off upset. Finn hopped around ecstatic. His team won, even though he had his own costume.

"So…speaking of costumes. Did you get yours?" Victoria asked.

"Yep. How about you, _honey_?" Eric responded. Victoria smiled.

"Why yes I did."

"By the way, what are you two going to be this year?" Vivian asked. The couple smiled with delight.

"Oh mom, it's a secret."

"Well this is fun, but I have to go meet a friend." Christina announced. She said her good-byes and drove off in her car. She drove herself to a Starbucks. She walked inside and took her seat across from Rick. "Hey Rick."

"Christina. I'm glad we could do this. You know, two friends hanging out." He said with a charming smile.

"Yeah. So, how are you?"

"Not bad. Although, my brother called me earlier today."

"What did he want?"

"A place to stay while he's back in town, but I told him no. I want nothing to do with his messes." Rick said starting to get ticked off.

"Doesn't he have any other family?" Christina asked.

"Well, both our parents are dead now. He did have a son…Rick. His real name was Ricky, but people called him Rick."

"Whatever happened to…Ricky?" Christina asked after she took a gulp.

"He was murdered. He got caught up in his father's mess, and paid for it." Rick said drinking his coffee.

"Out of curiosity…who is your brother? His name."

"It was an odd name. Aiden."

Christina froze in shock. She had this huge feeling in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed her bag.

"I have to go. This was great." Before Rick could say anything, Christina was out the door. She fled to Vivian's house immediately. During the car ride, she kept playing that night over and over in her mind. Finally, she arrived at their house. She knocked on the door frantically.

"Christina?" Vivian said as she opened the door.

"I need to tell you something _really _important." Christina said as she let herself in and took a seat on the couch.

"Ok."

"You know that guy from the bar?"

"Yeah."

"He's…he's…he's Aiden's brother."

Vivian sat there and let her words sink in. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

"When we were dating, he never said anything about a brother. Only a sister." Vivian said thinking back to her high school days. Nothing came to mind. Aiden never mentioned him once. And Vivian doesn't know why. "We should go find him and we should all have a meeting."

"Last time I saw him, I was running out of Starbucks. Wait, he called me earlier. Let me see if my phone has his number." Christina said pulling out her cell phone. "Yep! Here it is." Christina dialed the numbers and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Rick, its me Christina."

"Christina, what happened? You made like a banana and split on me." Rick said with confusion and concern in his voice.

"I'll explain it later. Are you still at Starbucks?"

"I'm in my car in the parking lot of Starbucks about to head home."

"DON'T LEAVE! Go back inside and I'll meet you back there."

"Ok?"

"I need you to meet some of my friends. Bye."

She hung up. She called Finn while Vivian went to get Gabriel.

"We want to come too, mom." Damien said.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked coming out of her room.

"Nothing." Gabriel said, almost growling.

"FINE! NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!" she shouted as she slammed her door shut.

"Please, mom." Peter pleaded. Vivian sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Hurry up."

"Thanks mom! You kick ass!" Damien said putting on his shoes.

"Just Peter."

"But-"

"No buts. Watch your sister."

Gabriel, Vivian, and Peter headed out the door with Christina. Along the way to Starbucks, they picked up Finn and the rest of the Four.

Victoria sat on her bed pissed off. There was a knock on her door and she rolled her eyes. "_What_?" Damien walked into her room and pouted as he took a seat next to her. "Mom, didn't let you go either?"

"No. She took _Peter_. The responsible one."

The phone rang.

"Hello, Gandillon residence." Victoria said sweetly.

"You sound so sexy on the phone."

"_Hey Eric_." She giggled. Damien gave her a look.

"Excuse me while I go puke." Damien said in her doorway. She stuck out her tongue and he just laughed. He left the room still laughing.

"What made you call me so…late at night?" she said in a breathy tone.

"Hmmm…the little elves made me do it." Eric said before he laughed. "Want to come over?"

"I don't know." Victoria said. She bit her lip in thought.

"Come on. You…me…no parents…or Peters."

"Hmmm. As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to get in trouble." Victoria giggled.

"Babe, we created trouble."

"Ok…you talked me into it! See you in a bit."

"Sweet!"

"Love you!"

"Love _you_!"

They both hung up. And as she was getting up, Damien came into the room. She gave him a look and he smirked.

"I couldn't help over hearing your conversation…"

"You were listening!" Victoria said upset.

"What else do you expect from me?" he said with the same smug look on his face.

"You're not going to let me go?"

"Oh…I'll let you go. But I think we need to have a little chat."

Damien pulled her to the bed and motioned her to sit. Victoria obeyed the request, and Damien sat beside her.

"At this age, and being engaged and all, boys, well boy, might pressure you to do things you…wouldn't normally do."

"I know! Stay abstinent. Nothing is going to happen."

"I wasn't saying that. Go ahead, do it. Just don't get caught. No matter how cool the parents are. And our parents aren't cool."

"Nobody's parents are cool."

"Good point sis. Anyway, have fun." He walked to the door and tears welled up in his eyes. Victoria couldn't tell if he was faking or not; years of practice. "I'm so proud." She laughed and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Rick."

"Christina. And you all are?"

"Finn."

"Peter."

"Ulf."

"Willem."

"Gregory."

"Gabriel."

"Vivian."

"Very nice to meet you all. Especially you, Vivian." Rick said giving her one of his charming smiles. "You must be the Vivian Aiden always talked about as a teenager."

"Unfortunately."

"What's going on?" Rick asked as he turned to Christina. She looked around.

"We should probably discuss this in private. We'll go back to my place. Finn, Rick, Willem, Vivian, and myself will go in Rick's car. Everyone else will go in the other cars."

Back to Eric and Victoria…

Victoria knocked on the door and no one answered it. So, she let herself in. On the couch was Eric with a towel wrapped around his waist. She giggled.

"What is this?"

"Well, since I know you love water so much, I thought we could-" Eric took off the towel to reveal his swim trunks. "Take a swimsuit shower together."

"You really thought this out, didn't you?"

"Totally."

"That's great and all, but I don't have my swimsuit."

"Not a problem at all." Eric picked up two swimsuits. "One piece or two?"

"You _are _prepared. Two piece."

"Excellent choice my dear."

Victoria went into the bathroom to change while Eric waited outside the door. He stood there and then remembered something.

"I'll get the lotion."

"Lotion?"

"The one with the warmth on contact. Like the commercial."

"Ok."

Eric ran to the living room, and while he was there the front door opened. There in the door way was Christina and Vivian with Finn, Willem, and some other guy he didn't know. They gave him a look, and he smiled nervously.

"Eric! Where are you?" Victoria shouted. She walked out of the living room in the swimsuit Eric bought her. It was a purple tankini.

"Mom…Christina. Hey." She said completely embarrassed. She closed her eyes to try and make everything go away.

"Way to go son!" Finn shouted, his bunny ears flopping around as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Where's Peter and dad?" Victoria asked almost as quiet as a whisper.

"On their way here." Vivian said with her arms crossed. Victoria let out a nervous smile. "We will talk later, but if your father saw this he would literally kill Eric. So you better scoot, _now_."

Victoria grabbed her clothes and ran out the door and all the way home. As soon as she got in the front door she dropped her clothes and was bent over catching her breath. Damien was on the couch looking at her.

"Shower together?" Victoria nodded. "Mom caught you?" She nodded again. "She told you to run before dad saw you?"

"Yeah."

"What did I say? Never get caught!" Damien said standing up now. "I'm disappointed in you, sis. I had faith in you." Damien made a dramatic exit and Victoria collapsed on the couch.

**Author's Note: So how did you like this one? Was it a good chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. The long piece in italics is a flashback, while Vivian is telling her kids what happened.**

Chapter 6

After Victoria caught her breath, she went upstairs and changed into her sleeping wear. When her parents came home, she was on the couch watching TV with Damien. As much as Damien and Victoria fought, they could get along when they wanted. But usually only when their parents were gone.

"Hey kids." Gabriel said with a slight smile.

"Hey dad…mom." Victoria replied with a gulp. "What happened?"

"Well we met Aiden's brother, and had a little meeting." Vivian replied taking a seat across from her kids. Victoria and Damien sat up, eager to know the details.

"Continue." Victoria said at the edge of her seat.

"Well-"

_"So, do you always have nights like this?" Rick asked with a smirk._

_"Usually." Vivian said as she took a seat on Christina's couch. Everyone joined her, and after the rest of the group showed up. "Great! Everyone's here, so we can get started." _

_Gabriel took a seat next to his wife and nodded his head for her to start. _

_"So Rick, what did Aiden want when he contacted you?"_

_"Well, since he's back in town he wanted a place to stay. But I told him no. I knew he was here just to make some more trouble."_

_"Is there anything else we should know?"_

_"He said something about revenge on Halloween. I didn't want to hear it so I hung up before I could let him finish." Rick said looking from Vivian to Gabriel and back to Vivian. Vivian nodded and turned to Gabriel._

_"Um, he never mentioned you before."_

_"He wasn't supposed to. I wanted to be a musician at the time you met him, but my parents wouldn't hear of it. So I fled with my band to England for some gigs. And I only came back a few years ago."_

_"Oh I see."_

_"What instrument do you play?" Finn asked excitedly._

_"I sing and play guitar."_

_"Maybe you could play at the wedding!"_

_"What wedding?" Gabriel asked suspiciously. _

_"Did I say wedding? I meant at party or something." Finn said after Christina nudged him in the ribs. Gabriel shrugged it off. _

_"So Rick, isn't weird he named his son after you?" Willem asked, speaking for the first time in the meeting._

_"Well Rick isn't my real name. I changed it when I left for England." Rick explained._

_"Care to tell us what it really is?" Finn asked with a smirk. _

_"No."_

_"Touché, my friend."_

_Rick smiled and rolled his eyes. _

Victoria and Damien exchanged looks. Then turned back to their parents, who were also exchanging looks.

"Cool. I mean so very interesting." Damien said.

"Yes, well get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Gabriel said getting up.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Victoria asked.

"Halloween!"

"That's tomorrow?" Victoria shouted. Gabriel nodded with a smile. "Sweet!"

"Um…Gabriel why don't you go upstairs with Damien. I need to talk with Victoria alone." Vivian said. Gabriel nodded and dragged Damien upstairs with him. Victoria shifted in her seat. She knew what her mother wanted to talk about, and wanted to leave. It wouldn't matter anyway; Vivian was a faster runner than her. "I think you know what I want to talk to you about." Victoria nodded. "I know you and Eric are engaged, but you can't do things like you were about to tonight."

"I know, but it's not like we were going to do it. I know better, and so does Eric." Victoria said looking at her mother.

"You say that, but you don't know what it will be like when your there…in the moment."

Victoria looked back down at her hands.

"Do you understand me?"

Victoria nodded and looked back up.

"Good, go upstairs. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Vivian said with a smile. Victoria smiled and walked upstairs with her mom.

Victoria woke up the next morning completely excited. Today was Halloween; her favorite holiday. It was a school day though, but the next day was a weekend. So, she could stay up late tonight. She put on a black, plaid skirt with an orange shirt and a black jacket with her black sneakers. She put on lip gloss and light orange eye shadow, in spirit of Halloween. She also painted her nails black. She smiled in the mirror and then ran downstairs.

"How do I look?" she asked as she twirled in a circle.

"Cute." Vivian said.

"Hot." Damien said. "Are you sure we're related?"

Victoria stuck out her tongue and hit his arm.

"So Damien, what did the Four pick out for you?"

"It's a surprise. We won't know until tonight." Damien said continuing to eat his cereal. Victoria shrugged and got a granola bar out of the pantry. Finn hopped in with Shirley, Christina, and Eric. Victoria looked at Eric shyly and then glanced at her mom. Eric gave a slight smile, and Victoria couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She walked to Finn and gave Shirley a little pet.

"Good morning, Shirley." Victoria said in a baby voice. She kissed the bunny and said, "Well, we better get to school. Come on, Eric."

The couple walked out the door

"Well, I better get going. I have some errands to do." Christina said with a smile. She walked out the door and drove to a pet store. She's looking at dogs when she sees Willem.

"Willem?" Christina said with her face scrunched in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I like to look at all the animals. What about you?" Willem asked with a smirk. Christina sighed.

"I'm here to find a dog that will scare away the bunny."

"Finn?"

"No." Christina laughs. "Shirley. I didn't actually think he could last that long."

"Isn't that a little harsh. I mean if he proved he can take care of her on his own, why not let him keep it?"

"Ok. I see your point. I guess I won't."

"Good. See you later." Willem said with a smile. He walked out the door and drove off.

"Don't listen to him." Ulf said turning the corner. Christina turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Get a dog."

"Why do you care?"

"I love drama. What can I say?" Ulf said shrugging his shoulders. Christina smiled and turned back to the puppies.

"Aw! What a cutie?" she shouted. The little puppy barked and put his face to the cage. "Um…sir!"

"Yes?"

"How much is this puppy?"

"Two hundred dollars."

"I'll take him."

Christina and Ulf walked into the room, with little Maxi in her arms. Christina gave little Maxi a kiss, and he licked her nose.

"Uh…what the hell is that thing?" Gregory asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. Christina shot him a look.

"This is Maxi, my new puppy."

"That little thing? It looks like a rat." Gregory laughed. Ulf joined in.

"Stop it you guys. This little guy has feelings just like you and me." Willem said getting up from the couch.

"Thank you, Willem."

"No problem." He said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I guess I'm just a good-looking, hard working, sensitive guy."

"Don't touch me."

Willem lowered his arm back to his side and said, "And understanding."

"Hey honey, why are you holding a rat?" Finn said coming out of the bathroom with Shirley in his hands. Maxi growled. Ulf got up and growled back at the dog, but the dog was unafraid. Maxi jumped out of her arms and chased Gregory, Ulf, and Finn around the house.

"Hmmm…looks like Maxi likes you, Willem." Christina said with a smile. Willem wrapped his arm around Christina's shoulder.

"I guess Maxi just sees what a good-looking, hard working, sensitive, and _understanding_ guy I am."

"Get off me, Willem."

"Understood." He said taking his arm off of her shoulder. Eric walked through the front door and set his backpack down.

"Honey…what are you doing home so early?" Christina asked.

"It's a minimum day today. I think the better question is why is dad, Ulf, and Gregory being chased by a Chihuahua? "

"They were making fun of him. Here Maxi." Christina said. Maxi stopped and ran into Christina's arms.

"Ok? Well, I better get going."

"Where are you going?"

"To Victoria's. We have to get ready for tonight."

"Ok, have fun. We'll see you later."

At about seven, almost everyone arrived at Vivian's house to get into their costumes. Finn waited on the couch. He left Shirley with a babysitter. Another part of the tradition is that everyone has a dramatic entrance. Before they started Rick came in.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Everyone's getting into costume. Once everyone is ready, each couple, person, or group comes down in a dramatic entrance." Finn explained. Rick nodded. "First couple, come on down!"

Eric and Victoria were first to come down. Eric wore a long black coat with a matching hat that looked like it came from the 50's. He also had a cane. Victoria wore a very short and revealing red dress, with red high heels, and fishnet stockings. Her hair was curled and she wore red lipstick, and her nails were painted red.

"What are you two?" Rick asked.

"I'm a pimp, and this is my ho." Eric said. Rick nodded.

"That's my son." Finn said with a grin. "And that's my soon to be daughter-in-law."

"Oh. That would explain last night." Rick said with a smirk on his face. Victoria smiled with embarrassment.

"But you can't mention it to my dad. He'd freak. He freaked out when Eric and I started dating." Victoria said.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Eric and Victoria stood next to Rick and the couch. Next to come down was the Four. They were all dressed in matching suites, and hats like Eric's. And they all had sunglasses.

"Who are you guys supposed to be? The Temptations?" Victoria laughed.

"No. We're the mafia." Willem said.

"Oh."

"But we ain't finished yet." Willem snapped his fingers and the Five came down in dresses, wigs, and make-up. Victoria, Eric, Finn, and Rick busted up laughing. "Meet our dates." Damien had a little black dress with a blonde wig, Jake had a blue dress and a black wig, and the twins, Robert and Ralph, wore matching pink dresses and redhead wigs. "Since I'm the leader, I get the twins. Ulf gets Damien-"

"I like blondes." Ulf cut in.

"And Gregory gets Jake."

"Oh wow." Victoria laughed.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Damien sneered.

"Eric is a pimp and I'm his ho." Victoria explained.

"Who are _you _supposed to be?" Damien asked Rick.

"A prince." He said with an innocent smile.

"Whatever. I just hope the pantyhose doesn't ride up later." Damien grunts as he continues down the stairs.

"Next!" Finn shouts. Next to come down is Gabriel. He was a wolf. "Wow Gabriel, that almost looks real." He growled.

"That is real." Willem whispered.

"OH SHIT!" Finn runs off while Gabriel chases him.

"Next!" Willem shouts for Finn. Christina comes down in a princess outfit. It's a long, flowing blue sparkly dress. She wore silver, glittery shoes with silver eye shadow and lipstick. And a tiara.

"Wow…you look beautiful." Rick said memorized.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"You look fabulous honey!" Finn said as he stopped running. Gabriel stopped too.

"And last but not least…Vivian." Christina announced. Vivian came down and everyone scrunched their face in confusion.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ulf asked.

"Aiden."

"Oh!" everyone said before they started laughing.

"Good one, Viv." Willem laughed. "Alright let's get to the party."

"Party?" Finn whimpered. "What about trick-or-treating?"

"Come on, honey. We're too old for that." Christina laughed.

"You're never too old to trick or treat." Finn said about to cry.

"Its ok, honey. There'll be tons of candy and cake at the party."

"Candy? Cake? What is everyone waiting for? Let's get to that party!"

So everyone got into their cars and drove off to the Halloween party at Billy Myer's house. Every year he held this huge party at his mansion, and this year they were all going. But they'll get a lot more fun than they expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I got busy with some of my other stuff. Anyway, here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Since no car, except an RV, can hold all of them at once; they took separate cars. Gabriel drove the mini-van with Vivian, Victoria, Eric, Gregory, Ulf, and the twins Ralph and Robert. Christina, Rick, Finn, Willem, Damien, and Jake took the other car.

"Hey Finn, where's Shirley?" Willem asked.

"I left her with a babysitter."

"STOP THE CAR!" Willem shouted.

"Excuse me?" Christina asked keeping her eyes on the road. She was following Gabriel's car, because she didn't know the way there.

"We forgot our guns."

"Say what?"

"Our _fake _guns. They're props." Willem said like it was obvious. "You can't be the mafia without guns!"

"Oh, duh! I totally knew that."

Willem took out his cell phone and called Ulf who was in Gabriel's car.

"What's up, dude?" Ulf asked.

"We forgot our guns!" Willem shouted into the phone. "ABORT MISSION! RETREAT!" With that, Willem hung up the phone. Both cars ended up turning around so the Four could get their fake guns. While the boys got their guns, Christina went back inside to get Maxi. She loved him, and decided she didn't want to leave him there alone.

"Okay, does everyone have their props now?" Gabriel asked. Everyone paused in thought, and all said, "Yes."

So everyone got back in the car, and continued to drive to the party. But this time, Rick decided to drive. Christina sat in the very back with Willem and Finn.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Finn asks.

"Yeah…it almost sounds like a dog barking." Willem agreed. Everyone's eyes, except for Rick's, turned to Christina. "Christina, you brought Maxi didn't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Bark bark!"

"Ok! I did." Christina pulled Maxi out from behind her seat. She snuggled her face against his and let him give her kisses. "Come on, he's just the cutest. I couldn't leave him there by himself."

"Then get him a babysitter! Finn did." Damien laughed.

"I'm sorry, but who's Maxi?" Rick asked.

"My new puppy." Christina said.

"More like a devil." Finn muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Christina said.

"Nothing sweetie."

Finally, everyone made it to the party. Since Rick was a prince and Christina was a princess, he escorted her inside the party. When they arrived at the mansion they all held their breath. The floor was a white and black marble floor. There was a huge staircase that took up the whole right side of the party area. A table filled with food and drinks was set up next to the staircase. And to top it off, the most beautiful chandelier was hung above everyone.

"We should come here more often." Ulf said.

"CANDY! CAKE!" Finn shouted running to the table.

A slow song played and everyone seemed to be grabbing a partner.

"May I have this dance?" Rick asked bowing his head. Christina set Maxi down, and he scampered off somewhere.

"I guess." Christina said taking his hand.

**XOX**

Eric took Victoria to the dance floor and showed her his smooth moves. She had her left hand on his shoulder while her other was in his hand. They were swaying slowly in a circle.

"You know, for a pimp you're a pretty good dancer." She laughed. A smirk slowly spread across Eric's face.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, babe."

He spun her out, spun her back in, and landed with a dip. Victoria gazed into his eyes and smiled.

"Cheese!" Eric shouted. He accidentally dropped her and ran to the table where Finn once was.

"Ow." Victoria said sitting up on the floor.

"Here, let me help you." A man said. Victoria took the man's hand and stood up. He was dressed in regular clothes and had a hat on. As soon as she touched his hand a shiver ran down her back. He smiled and slowly walked away.

"Hey babe, want some cheese?" Eric said running back. She rolled her eyes and walked off to go find her parents.

**XOX**

"Christina?" Gabriel asked when Rick and Christina stopped dancing.

"Yeah?"

"I was curious about something."

"Ok."

"If cookies make Finn really hyper…what would candy and cake do to him?"

Christina froze, and then smacked her forehead. "Shit."

"Attention all!"

They looked up and saw Finn standing on the railing of the staircase holding onto the chandelier.

"Sniff sniff, hop hop

Cookie cookie, flip flop

I'm a bunny, and you're not!" Finn recited.

"Go Finn!" Ulf shouted. Christina marched her way towards the center of the dance floor with her hands on her hips.

"Finn!"

"Hello wife."

"You get down here this instant!"

"Ok."

Finn took his feet off the railing and swung with the chandelier. He jumped off the chandelier and surprisingly landed on his two feet.

"That was…AWESOME!" Finn shouted. He looked up and his face went into shock mode. "IT'S AIDEN!"

Finn grabbed the cake and threw it at him, but Aiden ducked and the cake hit Christina. Everyone around them gasped. Rick, who was standing next to her, started to laugh. Christina wiped the frosting out of her eyes and turned to Rick.

"You think this is funny?"

Rick nodded ad continued to laugh in hysterics. Christina grabbed a piece of cake off of her shoulder and threw it at Rick. Rick ducked and it hit Vivian. Now Gabriel joined in on the laughter.

"Here honey, have some cake!"

Vivian took some cake off of herself and threw it at Gabriel. Vivian started to laugh until another piece of cake hit her in the face. She turned around to see that it was Finn who threw it at her. Vivian walked to the table and grabbed a piece of cake and smashed it on Finn's head. Finn took another piece and threw it at Vivian who ducked. This time it hit Victoria.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone shouted. That's when all hell broke loose. Cake was flying everywhere and cheese.

"Come on." Eric said grabbing Victoria's arm. He pulled her into the closet, and shut the door. Victoria sat against the wall catching her breath while Eric sat in front of her. Victoria looked at Eric and started to laugh.

"You…you look…ridi-cu-lous." She laughed.

"You know? You look pretty sexy covered in cake."

Victoria and Eric sat there in silence gazing into each other's eyes. Then both of them began to make out.

"Let me clean you up, madam." Eric said with a smile. Eric leaned forward and started to lick the frosting off of Victoria's cleavage. At that moment, the closet door opened to reveal Finn, Gabriel, and Peter.

"Hey daddy." Victoria said with a smile.

"You are dead meat, boy!" Gabriel shouted.

"Come on, Gabriel." Finn said holding Gabriel back. "They _are _engaged."

"What?" Gabriel said turning his head towards Finn.

"Oops." Finn said with a cringed face.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Everyone." Finn said hoping a smile would make it all better. Gabriel turned to Peter and growled.

"We'll discuss this later, but for now we have to leave."

"Why?" Victoria asked as Eric helped her up.

"Aiden left before we caught him."

"He was here?"

Gabriel nodded. As the five of them were heading to the door, Victoria gave Peter a look.

"When did you get here?"

"Right about when the food fight started." He said with a smile.

"Where were you?"

"At another party."

"Hmmm…nice costume. You look good as a blonde."

"Thanks."

Everyone got into their cars and headed toward a very familiar place to everyone: the river.

**Author's Note: What'd you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH MY GOD!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I can not believe I didn't update for a whole month. I feel so terrible. It's just that school started and plus I got caught up in my other stories on here and fictionpress. But that's no excuse! I hope you don't hate me! Here's chapter 8 you wonderful people!**

Chapter 8

Victoria sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was getting sick of all the drama. She just wished she could be a regular teenager, except for the wolf part. She just wanted Aiden to be gone forever, but the only way to do that was to kill him. She hated the idea of killing someone but if it was necessary to survive it was something she simply had to do. She wished she was with Eric right now, but Gabriel made them split up. Damien and Eric switched so Eric would be with his parents and Damien with his. Victoria knew better and knew that he split them up because of the whole frosting and engagement issue. She sat in the car wondering what he was doing.

Meanwhile….

Eric stared out the window in his mom's car, wishing he could be with Victoria at a time like this. He loved her and didn't want to leave her side, especially in times of crisis. Finn put a hand, paw, on Eric's shoulder which made him turn to his father.

"Son, I think we need to have a talk." Finn said seriously which surprised him. Eric can't remember the last time his father was serious…about anything.

"Ok, about what?"

"I know you're in love with Victoria."

"Obviously, we're _engaged_."

"Yes, and I know some…things are tempting right now." Eric sat there his eyebrows slowly rising. _Please tell me he's not talking about what I think he's talking about,_ he thought. "How do I put this? You might want to put your ding-dong in her hello." _Oh yeah…he is._ Finn has always been too immature to actually say the words and not be grossed out or giggle. Eric could not believe his dad was giving him the talk at this moment. If Finn was going to do this, Eric decided to spice things up a bit.

"You mean my penis in her vagina?"

A look of disgust filled Finn's face.

"You could put it that way, but let's stick with ding-dong and hello, shall we?"

"Sure thing pops."

"I know you're engaged and she might look bodacious and all and you might…"

"Get horny beyond belief? And want to have intercourse with her?" Eric said keeping a straight face, which was hard I might add.

"Uh…yeah. But you need to wait until marriage. But if not…"

"Practice safe sex using a condom. Dad, I know this stuff. In Health we practiced putting one on a banana. And I know about everything I need to."

"Oh thank god! I don't think I could handle another minute of that!"

"Nice job, honey." Christina said with a laugh.

"Next time, you give him the talk." Finn said crossing his arms.

"I already have."

Eric pulled out his cell phone and decided to text Victoria. Victoria jumped in her seat when she felt a buzz from her purse. She took out her phone and opened it.

Wolf-boy (Eric's name in her contacts): Hey baby, how r u holding up?

Wolf-Girl (Victoria's name in his contacts): Ok, I guess. U?

Wolf-boy: Ok. Dad just tried to give me the talk.

Victoria stopped herself from laughing out loud. She could just imagine Finn trying to give "the talk".

Wolf-Girl: Wow, how'd it go?

Wolf-boy: Pretty well, I think. I gave him a hard time and he gave up.

Wolf-Girl: lol

Wolf-boy: I wish I could be with u right now.

Wolf-Girl: Me, too. I love u.

Wolf-boy: I love u 2.

Wolf-Girl: See u in a few, bye.

Wolf-boy: Bye.

Victoria smiled and closed her phone. The car was slowly coming to a stop and finally, they were here. Victoria felt a pang in her stomach. She sighed and stepped out of the car. Not too long after they arrived, Christina did. Eric got out of the car and greeted Victoria with a hug.

"You ok?"

"Obviously, I'm alive aren't I?" Victoria replied with a smile. Eric smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Christina said.

"Yeah." Finn said nodding his head slowly. Suddenly, Christina smacked Finn upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why can't you be romantic like that?"

"Not the time you guys." Gabriel said almost growling. Peter pulled up next their cars and stepped out. Damien looked down and groaned.

"How are we supposed to intimidate Aiden in heels and a dress?" Damien said.

"That's the least of our problems, bro." Victoria said.

"No, I need to do this alone." Rick said. They all turned to Rick with shocked faces.

"No, Rick, you had nothing to do with this. This is our battle not yours." Vivian said.

"He's my brother, this is my business. Please, unless it gets truly brutal, leave it to me."

Vivian looked to Gabriel and then at her kids. She looked back at Rick and nodded.

They slowly started to walk towards the river; Rick leading the way. Victoria held Eric's hand while Gabriel and Vivian did the same. Standing there alone was Aiden in his human form. A feeling of disgust washed over Vivian. This man has caused enough trouble and grief for this pack already. He was a plague that needed to be killed.

"Well, if it isn't Fitzwilliam." Aiden said with a smile.

"I go by Rick now."

Finn couldn't help but give out a fit of laughter breaking the very dramatic moment.

"YOU'RE NAME IS FITZWILLIAM!?" Finn laughed. Christina glared at him and smacked him upside the head again. "Ouch."

Rick sighed and turned back to Aiden, his long lost brother. He didn't even consider Aiden his brother anymore.

"What brings you here, bro?" Aiden asked with a smirk.

"Just here to finish up some unfinished business."

"Too bad, it's so sad I have to kill my own brother. Because I have a secret weapon you don't even know about."

"Trust me, I do. And I have it too. In fact, I'm the one who gave it to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Remember the last time I visited you? We had that fight, you bit me, and I bit you. Yeah."

"That wasn't my fault?" Vivian asked.

"Nope. Right before Aiden first ran away we had an argument." Rick said looking over his shoulder. "About a girl, but that's beside the point."

"It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm way more advanced than you." Aiden said with a sneer.

"Oh? I've had this gift way longer than you."

"How can that be?" Gabriel asked. Rick sighed and looked back over his shoulder again.

"Actually, Gabriel, we aren't blood related. I was adopted. That's part of why I left, but I won't go into that right now." Rick turned back to Aiden. "Right now, this is between you and me."

"Bring it, bro."

Rick transformed into his wolf form as Aiden did the same. Rick had silky, black fur with a white stripe down his snout. Rick lunged forward and successfully pushed Aiden to the ground. They were clawing each other and Rick took the first bite. Aiden retaliated and bit him so hard he started bleed. Gabriel transformed and ran next to Rick. Rick turned his head and growled, signaling Gabriel to back off. Rick continued to bite and bite until finally, Aiden stopped moving underneath him. It ended that quickly. Rick slowly backed away and transformed back into his human form. Nobody said a word or moved. It finally happened. Aiden was dead.

**A/N: Hey peoples. DUN DUN DUN! Just one more chappy left. What did you think?**


End file.
